This invention relates to a shutter speed display arrangement for the viewfinder of a camera having a fixed point type of exposure meter.
In cameras having a built-in exposure meter it is common to position a light measurement display index at one edge of the viewfinder. In addition, the value set by a shutter speed dial is also typically displayed in the viewfinder for convenience of operation. In the past, however, these two indications have been separately displayed on the right and left sides of the viewfinder picture frame, for example, and therefore the user must inconveniently look to both sides to ascertain the two indications.